A semiconductor device described in International Publication No. 2011/142013 includes a semiconductor element and a heat conductor jointed to a surface of the semiconductor element via a jointing element. When this semiconductor device operates, heat is generated in the semiconductor element and conducted to the heat conductor via the jointing element.